


Or Maybe You Could Stay

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Caring Stiles, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, mentions of Boyd - Freeform, mentions of Erica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a particularly bad battle, the pack almost loses Isaac. Stiles, the only one who sees how hard Derek is taking it, offers to drive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Maybe You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely gifset 
> 
> http://brokenhalelujah.tumblr.com/tagged/i-really-have-no-excuse-except-that-i-really-want-derek-hale-to-admit-someday-that-he-doesn%27t-want-to-be-alone
> 
> A keeper of werewolves is basically someone who keeps the were's safe, he looks after them when they're hurt and stuff. Basically like a pack mom but more of the emotional support kinda thing.

It had been their worst fight since the Nogitsune. They were unprepared, despite all the extra training time they’d all put in, somehow they still weren’t ready to deal with a task as simply as taking down a rouge alpha. Scott’s mind was elsewhere thinking about his epic failure at woo’ing Allison. Isaac and Erica flat out refused to leave Stiles side during the fight and Boyd was out of town. 

Stiles was bait. For real this time, Scott assured them all nothing would happen to Stiles as long as everyone knew where they needed to be and what they needed to do. 

But somehow everything went poorly. The rouge alpha was actually forming his own pack of omega’s and Isaac got hurt in the cross fire. 

Stiles was straight on him, pulling a small jar of healing herbs out of his pocket and throwing a ring of mountain ash into the air to form a werewolf repellent barrier around them both. 

By the time the rest of the pack was finished ‘doing what they have to do’ as Stiles put it, Isaac was almost completely healed, but only on the outside. The herbs were in place to heal his external wounds, to give his internal wounds a chance to heal, so he would have to take it easy for a bit, but he would be fine.  
It didn’t excuse the fact that they had almost lost him. Derek was distraught, but it poured out of him like he was angry and no one quite knew why, so they all stayed well clear of him. But Stiles, being well Stiles, offered to take Derek home. 

*

“He’s going to be okay, you know that right?” Stiles broke the silence once they were a few miles into the country lanes, away from prying ears and werewolf senses.

“It’s not the point Stiles.” Derek growled, holding his healing arm and staring at the forest moving quickly past the window. 

“If someone gets to be angry about Isaac getting hurt it’s me, okay!” Stiles snapped, stepping on the gas. 

Derek wanted to call out to Stiles, to tell him to slow down before he gets himself killed but the words just wouldn’t come.  
They spent a lot of time in silence before Stiles cell phone went off and a picture of Isaac smiling beamed up onto his screen. 

Stiles looking casually over at Derek and hit the answer button. 

“What’s up, pup?” He beamed. “How are you doing, are you at Scott’s yet?” the list of questions rolled off of Stiles tongue like it was second nature. 

Derek thought about how it really was Stiles seconded nature to care for and look after the pack. He thought about how Stiles had always been the one to look after the pups, if he wasn’t so embarrassed by the fact he’d have probably found it endearing. 

“Yeah I’m at Scott’s, I’m almost healed. Have you dropped Derek off yet?” Isaac asked in a small voice. 

“Good, let Scott clean you up until Melissa can get home and get you a check-up. No, no. I’m taking Derek home right now.  
Yes he’s fine, you know macho alpha bullshit.” He chuckled glancing over at Derek’s growling face and red eye. 

He reached out and patted Derek lightly, “Lighten up sourwolf.” He winked before turning his attention back to Isaac. 

“I’m going to take Derek home, nip back to casa Stilinski and then I’ll pop over. I’ll bring you Mexican if you want?” 

“Yes please!” Isaac yipped with excitement then mumbled something about Scott yelling at him to lay down before hanging up. 

Derek looked at Stiles as he smiled widely to himself and shook his head. 

“What did you do?” Derek spoke, eyes wide taking in all of Stiles. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Stiles replied, exasperated. 

“No that thing you did with Isaac?” he continued staring at Stiles in awe. 

“Yeah I don’t know he does this little yipping thing like a real life puppy sometimes, personally I find it absolutely adorable but Scott said it’s weird and it makes him want to hug me or something, I don’t know I guess it’s something werewolfy of something.” Stiles muttered on waving his arms around and talking without taking a breath. 

“You’re, you mothered him.” Derek continued staring. 

“No I take care of him, because I’m part of the pack.” Stiles waved Derek off and continued tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel. 

Derek spent the rest of the car ride in silence, taking in Stiles in all his glory. He thought about how he could’ve lost Isaac tonight, how he could’ve lost any member of his pack tonight, but Isaac got badly hurt, and Stiles came swooping in to rescue him. 

Stiles was... Stiles is the keeper. Derek thought to himself and a spark of pride burst into his chest.

* 

When they finally arrived at Derek’s ‘just outside of town’ apartment, Derek muttered a thanks and went to grab his bag from the back seat of Stiles jeep. 

Stiles grabbed his arm. 

“Are you going to be okay, tonight?” Stiles asked, his voice suddenly deep and raw. 

“I’m a werewolf, I heal.” He exhaled. 

“I know you heal, that’s not what I asked?” Stiles said, staring into Derek’s eye’s like he was trying to pierce his soul. 

“Just let me go, Stiles!” Derek growled, and Stiles dug his fingers in deep before releasing Derek from his grip. 

When Stiles let go Derek rubbed around his wrist and opened the car door. When Derek got out of the car, Stiles got out too. 

“Well if you’re really alright, I suppose I better get that Mexican food to Isaac.” The corners of Stiles lips turned up a little and he bowed his head, rubbing at the nape of his neck. He waited for a second before turning around and walking back towards the driver’s side door. 

This time Derek grabbed Stiles by the wrist. 

Derek took several deep breathes and water flooded his eyes. 

“Or maybe you could stay?” He whispered and Stiles nodded following him.


End file.
